modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 6397
29 sierpnia 2012 30px 22 lipca 2016 26px 25 października 2017 |reżyseria= Deveney Kelly Cynthia J. PoppSceny poza studiem |scenariusz=Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden Adam Dusevoir |producenci=Bradley Bell Colleen Bell Mark Pinciotti Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Ron Weaver Edward Scott Rhonda Friedman |odcinki= 6396. « 6397. » 6398. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Streszczenie Na plaży, Liam wyznaje Steffy, że nie miał problemu, aby znaleźć ją w miejscu, gdzie spędzali czas ostatnimi czasy. Córka Ridge'a zastanawia się, czy coś się stało, gdy Spencer nawiązuje do Hope, mówiąc, że nie jest gotowy na ślub. Oznajmia, że między nim a Loganówną wszystko skończone i nie wydaje się, aby kiedykolwiek do siebie wrócili. Steffy sugeruje, że być może wszystko się zmieni. Niebawem, oboje udają się do sklepu ze skórzanymi kurtkami, gdzie Steffy wspomina wyolbrzymione oczekiwania Hope względem Liama. "Czy jesteś gotowy na prawdziwe życie?", pyta byłego męża Steffy, zaś on, uśmiechając się, zakłada skórzaną kurtkę. Ridge znajduje w biurze Steffy Taylor, która informuje byłego męża, że Liam wyruszył za ich córką, by z nią porozmawiać. Kobieta zauważa, że Steffy mocno starała się, by zatrzymać przy sobie ukochanego, ale teraz być może nie będzie musiała tego robić. Ridge przypomina byłej żonie, że musi także wspierać Hope, a Taylor zastanawia się, czy Thomas zaangażuje się we wspieranie córki Brooke. Ridge zauważa, że syn spotyka się z Caroline, ale Taylor sugeruje, że to prawdopodobnie dlatego, iż Hope jeszcze do niedawna była nieosiągalna. thumb|320px|Thomas udziela Hope wsparciaRick udaje się do biura Hope, gdzie przerywa uścisk jej oraz Thomasa. Prosi siostrę o zrobienie sobie przerwy od pracy, zaś Thomasa o zaopiekowanie się nią. Hope pyta brata, czy jest pewien, że Liam podążał za Steffy, zaś bezradny Rick uznaje, że Spencer zawsze tak robi, więc jego siostra zasługuje na kogoś lepszego. Po wyjściu Ricka, Thomas daje do zrozumienia młodej Logan, że jej "starszy, dobry, troskliwy" brat ma rację. Oboje dyskutują o ostatnim postępowaniu Liama, a Hope wraca wspomnieniami do rozmowy z Rickiem i Othello, od których dowiedziała się o zbliżeniu Liama i Steffy w nocnym klubie. Kiedy rozmawiają o swojej przeszłości, Hope uważa, że nigdy nie udałoby się im być razem, gdyż była zbyt zakochana w Liamie. Thomas namawia dziewczynę, by nie przyjmowała Spencera z powrotem, po czym żartuje, że specjalnie dla niej, zakłada "internetowe konto randkowe". Rick udaje sie na Sky Lounge, gdzie znajduje siedzącą przy stoliku Caroline. Kiedy dziewczyna pyta go o Hope, Forrester stwierdza, że rozstanie jego siostry z Liamem wyjdzie wszystkim na dobre. Rick wspomina, że Hope przebywa obecnie z Thomasem i czy Spencerówna nie ma nic przeciwko temu, znając ich historię. Caroline przyznaje, że wie, ponieważ syn Ridge'a powiedział jej o tym. Rick zastanawia się, czy dziewczyna wie również o oświadczynach Forrestera względem jego siostry, ale Caroline zastanawia sie, dlaczego syn Brooke jej o tym mówi. "Musisz przygotować się na zmiany, gdyż Thomas i Hope działają na siebie jak magnesy", sugeruje Forrester. Oboje następnie dyskutują o Amber, która oszukiwała Caroline na temat "upodobań" Ricka. Mężczyzna sugeruje bratanicy Billa, by dała mu jeszcze jedną szansę, a skoro Thomas korzysta z tego, że Hope znów jest singielką, oni też powinni. Następnie, Rick całuje Caroline. Liam i Steffy wchodzą do domu na klifie, dostrzegając wspólne zdjęcie Spencera i Hope. Liam zastanawia się, czy nadal będzie czuł obecność Loganówny, nawet gdy już ta wyprowadzi się. Steffy namawia byłego męża, aby został z nią, lecz chłopak nie może tego zrobić. Córka Ridge'a okazuje mu wyrozumiałość i zapewnia, że może on na nią liczyć. Oboje przytulają się do siebie. Przypisy Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Caroline Spencer Kategoria:Thomas Forrester 3 Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Ridge Forrester Kategoria:Taylor Hayes Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5 Kategoria:Rick Forrester 2